


Spring's Blessing

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gods, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a random pairing generator. Yeah, one of those.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spring's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random pairing generator. Yeah, one of those.

Water can sing a thousand different songs. As his men rested in the tents, Elendil King sat weary beside a brook and listened to its merry ditty, out of place and full of sunlit memories.

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until green eyes swirled into existence before his; and this barely roused his curiousity. They were fathoms deep; times and places all one on top of the other. There was a kiss upon his lips, tasting of distant seas and little rivers and the spring rain.

_From you to your heirs_, the god whispered. _All is one._


End file.
